Buen Chico
by SHYKA-CHAN
Summary: "Kakashi, ataca" "¡Yo no soy tu maldita mascota!" "No hay huesos para ti entonces" "¡Niña del infierno!" Escena perdida de El Guardaespaldas.


**Summary**: "Kakashi, ataca" "¡Yo no soy tu maldita mascota!" "No hay huesos para ti entonces" "¡Niña del infierno!" Escena perdida de El Guardaespaldas.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, son obra del gran Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencias:** UA, Un poco de OOC.

-Diálogos-

_-pensamientos-_

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Buen Chico**

.

.

**Capítulo único**

**.  
><strong>

**Sakura pov's **

Kakashi Hatake era mi maldita sombra. Fuera a donde fuera, me moviera para donde me moviera. Siempre que miraba hacia atrás, allí estaba. Con ese traje que amenazaba a la humanidad con una inundación de babas, con ese cabello rebelde platino que parecía nada sería capaz de domesticarlo, con ese cuerpo del infierno que me hacía poner las piernas de insulsa gelatina, con ese maldito ojo de águila, apuntalándome, quemándome lentamente.

Yo era una niña buena, siempre lo había sido, una niña obediente y educada, aplicada y amable una niña ejemplar. Pero ese ser parecía haber sido mandado desde el mismísimo infierno para sacar lo peor de mi persona.

Me había vuelto completamente grosera, voluble, hormonal y el instinto asesino me gobernaba cada vez que él me negaba algo, cada vez que me miraba con ese desdén, con esa mirada de "yo soy Kakashi Dios del Universo Hatake, ¿Qué eres tu?".

Imbécil, bastardo, ¿Qué se creía? Era un maldito custodio, mi niñera, mi padre le pagaba el maldito sueldo. Estúpido estúpido estúpido.

_Calma Sakura, tu no eres así, tu eres buena, no dejes que te saque de quicio, no lo dejes.._

- Haruno, sube al auto, tu padre dio órdenes de regresar ántes de las diez.

Haruno

Haruno

Haruno

Esa semana había tomado la maldita costumbre de llamarme por mi apellido. _Haruno no tienes autorización de salir, Haruno no toques la radio, Haruno no colmes mi paciencia, Haruno esto, Haruno aquello. _

Lo miré deseando que la fuerza de mi mente le volara el cerebro.

- Ocúpate de tus asuntos.

Seguí caminando sin importarme su actitud prepotente. _Me da órdenes, ¿Quíen carajos se cree que..?_

Unos brazos me tomaron de las piernas y me tiraron sobre los hombros como si fuera un saco de plumas.

- ¡Kakashi Hatake! Bajame en este instante- Le grité furiosa. Mis manos se convirtieron en dos puños y su espalda en mi saco de boxeo. Y sabía que el maldito infeliz no sentía nada.

- Por si no lo has notado Haruno, tu eres mi asunto. Y no, no lo haré. Me obligas a utilizar la fuerza.

La gente que nos pasaba se nos quedaba mirando y mi cara, estaba segura, era todo un poema.

Decidí dejar de gastar mis fuerzas inútilmente y mis brazos colgaron sin vida, como una muñeca. Iba a matar a ese idiota, se la tenía jurada.

- Bastardo cavernícola de mierda- Mascullé, con mi cara roja y mi paciencia agotada.

- Que vocabulario Haruno, ¿Eso le enseñan en la prestigiosa academia a la que acude?

- Si, y unas cuantas cosas más- Le dije, sugestivamente, sabía que esa forma de atacarlo lo sacaba de quicio- Luego te las enseño ¿Quieres?- Pasé mis manos lentamente por su columna vertebral.

Me tiró dentro del asiento trasero del vehículo con brusquedad y cerró la puerta del mismo modo.

- ¡Animal!- Le grité, viéndolo dar la vuelta para entrar en el asiento del conductor. – No entiendo cómo te contratan para esto, eres una bestia- Refunfuñé acostándome en el asiento. Sabía que eso también le fastidiaba.

- El cinturón, Haruno.- Lo vi mirarme con el ceño fruncido por el espejo retrovisor.

Me recosté más cómodamente, coloqué mis piernas flexionadas en la superficie acolchonada y estiré mis manos para observarme las uñas, ese día pintadas por Ino-chan, de rosa fuerte. Quedaba bien.

- ¿Tu cinturón? ¿Quieres que te lo saque?- Sonreí divertida. _¿Quieres jugar Kakashi? Puedo hacerlo también._

- Niñata- Bufó, y puso en marcha el carro.

Reí por lo bajo_,_ satisfecha de encontrar mi manera de contraatacar y salir indemne.

Entonces un espíritu malicioso se me metió al cuerpo y las ganas de vengarme por su actitud de bastardo machista me gobernaron por completo.

Sonreí, _esto va a ser divertido._

Me acerqué al asiento delantero y le susurré cerca de su oído.

- ¿Qué sucede Kakashi-kun? ¿No quieres que juguemos?- Le dije bajito, en el tono más pervertido que jamás me había permitido utilizar. Mi Sakura interior estaba que me aplaudía de júbilo.

- Haruno- Me dijo, en tono de advertencia. – El cinturón.- Había comenzado a cabrearse, eso era oro puro.

Hice un puchero mirándolo de cerca. Su máscara me impedía ver su boca, pero algo me decía que debía tenerla en una línea tensa, apretada, intentando no mandarme al demonio, a juzgar por el modo en que miraba la carretera y aceleraba un poco más. Me preguntaba si estaba contando mentalmente también.

- Eres aburrido Kakashi- Le dije, sin apartarme, me di cuenta que me miraba de reojo- ¿Te lo dijeron alguna vez? Me imagino que unas cuantas veces ¿A que si? Es por eso que no tienes novia, eres un amargado, apuesto que tampoco tienes amigos, y si los tienes, deben ser iguales de amargados que tu, no creo que sean peores- Razoné, iba a explotar en cualquier momento, lo sabía, y cómo lo disfrutaba. Ver su seño comenzar a fruncirse lentamente, su mirada comenzar a brillar, enrojecerse a medida que mis palabras o mis actos agotaban su paciencia. Era la gloria.

- ¿Y a ti quién te dijo que no tengo novia?- Escupió, con hiel en los labios.

No supe exactamente por qué razón, me quedé de piedra.

Quizás no podía imaginarme a Kakashi Hatake como novio, como alguien que tuviera una vida sentimental, como hombre romántico, como alguien amable, alguien que permitiera a su mujer ver su rostro completamente, acariciarlo, besarlo…

¿Kakashi tenía novia?

Una extraña sensación me recorrió por completo.

¿Una novia? ¿Kakashi?

Debía ser una broma, él no podía tener una novia. Yo me habría enterado ¿No? El me habría dicho ¿Verdad?

Él era alguien a quien definitivamente no le faltaban ofertas de mujeres, pero ¿Una novia? Una mujer de su edad que le hiciera el desayuno, con la que miraba películas los domingos de lluvia… ¿Esa clase novia? ¿Era posible?

- Tú no tienes novia- le dije tercamente, de repente la diversión se había esfumado.

Rió por lo bajo, quise ahorcarlo, se estaba burlando de mí.

- ¿Cómo podrías saberlo?

- Me lo hubieses dicho.

- Yo no tengo por qué decírtelo. No se debe mezclar la vida sentimental con la laboral, es mi máxima.- Su tono burlón me decía que me estaba tomando el pelo, pero la mirada no encajaba con sus palabras. Ese maldito me estaba ocultando algo.

- Si, como no.

_Ni que me importara. Tú y tu novia pueden ir a freír espárragos al Timbuktu. _

Bufé, repentinamente enojada. Me senté y me coloqué el cinturón.

Ya no tenía ganas de divertirme.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente me levanté temprano, había estado dando vueltas por dos horas la noche anterior, mi mente estaba demasiado activa, pensaba y pensaba, en todo y en nada, estaba nerviosa o preocupada, y tenía una pequeña idea de quién era el responsable. Pero no iba a admitirlo abiertamente, claro que no.

Ese día mi instituto había organizaba una feria, como todos los años, en la que juntábamos fondos para organizaciones sin fines de lucro. Una actividad para humanizar las almas presuntamente caprichosas de los niños ricos de Tokio. Mi curso montaría una tienda de campaña con una peluquería para mascotas, una idea que había salido de la rubia cabeza de Naruto pero que había causado mucha adhesión entre mis compañeros. Naruto a veces tenía buenas ideas, no sabía si esta resultaría tan buena, pero al menos sería divertido.

Invité a Hinata para que me acompañara, mi mejor amigo se pondría feliz.

Salí con el uniforme y me fui directo a la cocina. Mi padre y Shia no estaban y desayunar en el comedor, con semejante y vacía mesa nunca me hacía demasiada gracia.

La cocinera de ese mes era la amable señora Tsuki, era una mujer de unos cincuenta años, de amplias caderas y mirada cariñosa que hacía unos postres como los dioses.

Aunque una parte de mí sabía que no podía encariñarme pues con Shia y mi padre los cocineros no duraban demasiado tiempo, ya se me había colado en el corazón.

- Buenos días princesa.

- Buen día Sakura-san.

La señora Tsuki estaba sirviendo un vaso de jugo, le sonreí con cariño. Hinata estaba sentada en una punta de la isla en el medio de la cocina, untaba mantequilla en una tostada. Día de desayuno americano, el mejor día de la semana.

-Buenos días señora Tsuki- Me senté al lado de Hinata- Buenos días Hinata-chan.

Desvié mi mirada _¿Qué hace él aquí? ¿Qué Kakashi? ¿Desayunas? ¿Te sacas alguna vez esa máscara?_

- Haruno- dijo, a modo de saludo.

-¿Tú qué diablos haces aquí?

-¿Siempre eres tan grosera a la mañana?

- Siempre que estás tú, si.

- Estaba teniendo una agradable conversación con personas coherentes, pero temo que el clima se ha estropeado un poco con tu llegada- Dijo, el muy maldito, con el tono más simpático que le había escuchado en su voz.- Las esperaré en el auto. Buen provecho- Le habló directamente a Hinata, ignorándome olímpicamente.

AAAAAAGH

- Deberías tratarlo mejor, princesa. Es bastante amable cuando se comportan de la misma manera con él.

¿Cómo? ¿YO debería tratarlo mejor a ÉL? ¿Qué acaso no habían escuchado sus estúpidas palabras?

- ¡Pero si él es el que me trata mal! ¡Él siempre comienza todo! ¿Verdad, Hinata-chan? ¿No que es un bruto de primera?

- Eh.. bueno Sakura-san.. yo.. quiero decir… tu a veces.. Comienzas también.

La miré ofendida. _Pequeña traidora, dejándose engatusar por los modales fingidos del perro guardián._

- No se cómo diantres ese intento de ser humano, esa bestia con cerebro de mosquito, ese.. ese ¡animal! consiguió una novia- Despotriqué, realmente enfadada.

No sabía exactamente por qué me había levantado de ese humor, o más bien, por qué verlo luego de saber aquella parte de él me hacía querer tirarle insultos a su enmascarada cara cada vez que me lo imaginaba.

¿Estaba celosa? ¿Ese sentimiento de impotente rabia, de quemazón en mi nuca, de tensión en mis manos.. eran celos?

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH

- ¿Novia? Pero el señor Hatake me dijo que no tenía justo esta semana - Dijo Tsuki, algo confundida y entonces caí en la cuenta de que el refrigerador humano había estado jugando conmigo.

Eso me hizo cabrearme aún más.

¿Quién se creía? A mi qué me importaba. Eso no me molestaba, esos no eran celos, él no lo había dicho a propósito, yo no había sido tan obvia…

Pegué mi frente a la mesada, absolutamente agotada mentalmente.

_Diablos_

_Kakashi, esta me las pagas._

.

.

Llegamos cuando la carpa estaba montada y los chicos habían puesto manos a la obra. El perro guardián había decidido mantenerse cerca porque cualquier tipo de gente podía entrar y podían raptarme, violarme, descuartizarme y vender mis riñones en el mercado negro.. o cosas por el estilo, según sus absurdas palabras, debía hacer su estúpido trabajo. No le discutí, de todas formas, era exactamente lo que quería.

Debía tenerlo cerca si quería vengarme.

- ¡Sakura chan!- La cabeza de Naruto apareció primero, vi que tenía los ojos turquesas iluminados, estaba bastante entusiasmado pero en cuanto vió quién me hacía compañía supe que estaría dispuesto a besarme los pies si así se lo pedía.

_De nada, de nada_- le contesté mentalmente a su mirada enfebrecida.

- Hinata-chan, ¡viniste!- sin previo aviso se le tiró encima y la arrastró al interior de la carpa con mi pobre amiga a punto del colapso nervioso.

Me reí por lo bajo y les seguí la pista, volteándome para corroborar que el amargado seguía también mis pasos. Sonreí maliciosamente.

- ¡Hey chicos!- Saludé a todos en el lugar. Obtuve un saludo generalizado.

Ino y Ten-ten se acercaron corriendo con una montaña de panfletos.

- ¡Frentezota! Debías estar aquí hace una hora, debemos ir a repartir estos por toda la escuela ¡vamos ya!

Me tomaron cada una de una mano y corrimos fuera de la carpa nuevamente.

- Oigan, esperen esperen, ¡primero quería hacer algo!- Bufé, exasperada.

- Luego luego, a trabajar ahora- Dijo Ten-ten, ¿Y desde cuándo ella era así de responsable? La miré, desconfiada, y la luz divina me iluminó - ¿QUÉ?- reí, esto sólo podía deberse a algo.

- Así que…¿A dónde vamos a ir primero? – Pregunté, realmente interesada, aunque tenía una leve idea de a dónde.

- Frente al puesto del salón 2.B, justo en la entrada. – Contestó Ino rápidamente y le sonreí abiertamente a Ten-ten

- ¡Con que con esas nos traíamos eh!- Le guiñé un ojo y escuché a Ino-cerda reírse conmigo.

- ¡Que Neji esté allí es absolutamente irrelevante!

- ¡CLARO! ¡Cómo no! ¡Absolutamente irrelevante!- Me burlé, se creía que éramos idiotas.- Supongo que porque es "absolutamente irrelevante" tu cara está más roja que la nariz de Rudolf.

- ¿Quién carajos es Rudolf?

- Diablos Cerda, esta no tiene idea de quién es Rudolf – Me reí abiertamente.

- Cierren la boca- la vi colorearse aún más.

Estuvimos alrededor de dos horas entregando volantes y haciéndole publicidad a nuestro Stand. Ten-ten se nos perdió en la primera media hora y casualmente a los chicos del 2-B se les perdió cierto Hyuuga. ¡Oh casualidad de la vida!

Volví un poco cansada y sedienta, no había visto al amargado en todo mi recorrido pero sabía que él estaba por allí, manteniendo a los posibles asesinos vigilados, cumpliendo su trabajo.

Había mucha gente por todas partes y todos parecían pasárselas en grande. Era bueno saber eso, ese año recaudaríamos más que en los anteriores.

Cuando llegamos el lugar estaba a todo trabajo, había pequeños, medianos y gigantescos perros por doquier. Por allí vi a Naruto y Hinata cubiertos de espuma hasta las orejas y riéndose a más no poder, intentando bañar un enorme ovejero belga negro. Eran tan tiernos.

Nos sentamos en una esquina unos minutos mientras bebíamos un refresco y veíamos a los chicos trabajar.

Sasuke-kun y Temari estaban en el área de la caja y la otorgación de turnos, por alguna razón ellos no empatizaban con los caninos. Eran más del tipo negociante-empresario-máquinasdeltrabajo.

Shikamaru, contra todo pronóstico, estaba en el secado del cabello y jamás lo había visto tan amistoso y animado mientras jugaba con ellos. Realmente, era casi escalofriante. Y los animales le amaban.

Sonreí cuando vi a Ino no sacarle la mirada de encima, no había forma en que no notara cuánto le quería. Ese Shikamaru era un completo despistado en los temas más importantes.

Lee estaba con los del corte de cabello. Se le daba bien, pero los perros no parecían quererlo mucho, debía ser por el hecho de que tendía a hacerles a todos algo parecido al mismo corte taza que él poseía. Aunque de entre todos, era el que trabajaba con más energía y predisposición, seguido por Naruto y Shika.

A Ino y a mi nos tocaba ayudar con la guardería, mientras los animales esperaban a que los dueños volvieran por ellos. Era sencillo y entretenido, jugar con ellos, alimentarlos y acariciarlos, me gustaban los perros, siempre había querido tener uno pero Shia era alérgica al pelo de perro. Aunque seguramente los perros también eran alérgicos a la idiotez de ella, yo al menos lo era.

- ¿Y dónde está tu guapo guardaespaldas? – Preguntó Ino, inspeccionando como yo el lugar.

- Congelando el ambiente por ahí.

- Niñata- Escuché su voz detrás de mi y sonreí con malicia.

- Nombra al diablo y el diablo aparecerá

Ino rió bajito y yo me di vuelta para enfrentarlo. Pero en cuanto lo hice ví algo a sus espaldas que me hizo quedarme helada en mi lugar.

Kakashi, que me miraba al comienzo con irritación lo hizo con preocupación al ver el miedo atravesar como un relámpago los míos.

Se volteó rápidamente y entonces todo pasó rápidamente.

El ovejero belga que Hinata y Naruto habían estado bañando salió precipitadamente de la pileta y se dirigió hacia donde yo estaba a toda velocidad, completamente mojado y lleno de espuma.

-KYAAAA- me escondí detrás de Kakashi, con la intención de que él sacrificara su traje y salvara mi pellejo, como debía ser. Pero el muy maldito se apartó un paso y el perro se me tiró encima, dejándome en unas fachas lamentables.

Kakashi y la cerda reían fuertemente.

Sentí su lengua caliente y su baba recorrerme la cara y me cabreé inmediatamente. No con el adorable animal sino con el otro animal, el de pelo gris.

Me levanté de un salto y tomé a Kakashi de la corbata azul de su impecable traje, mojándola con mis manos húmedas.

- ¡Kakashi, ataca!- Le ordené, apuntando al animal a mis pies, que movía alegremente el rabo.

Me miró con rabia.

-¡Yo no soy tu maldita mascota!- Rugió.

- No hay huesos para ti entonces- Le repliqué y movilizada por el demonio que me tomaba cuando joderle la vida al ogro se trataba, me di media vuelta y tomé la manguera más cercana y apunté sin más preámbulos al estúpido engreído.

La mirada de Kakashi, el premio nobel, mi obra maestra.

Cerró los ojos y supe que estaba pensando en cometer homicidio.

Mi sonrisa era tan grande que creí se me partirían los labios.

- O..oye Sakura- Me llamó Ino, nerviosa.

- ¿Si, cerdita amiguita de mi corazón?- Le pregunté, mientras veía al volcán a punto de hacer erupción Hatake pellizcar su tabique y respirar profundamente, concienzudamente.

- Cre.. creo que te has pasado.

La miré, sin quitar la sonrisa del rostro.

- ¿Lo crees?- Le pregunté, contenta. – No me im-por-ta.- Y me fui dando saltitos, tomando una toalla, afuera de la carpa, ante la mirada incrédula y el silencio de todos los presentes.

Decididamente no quería estar allí cuando el monstruo decidiera reaccionar. No quería morir ese día, claro que no.

Caminé por el colegio hacia el área del parque siendo consciente de que uno y otro se me quedaba viendo, por mi aspecto.

Llegué a un área alejada, donde no había nadie y me tiré en el pasto, esperando que el sol ayudara al secado. Aun contenta.

Podía ser que me hubiese pasado un poco. Solo un poco.

Cerré los ojos.

Ahh, el sol era perfecto ese día, me sentía cada vez más relajada, mientras mi piel se calentaba y mi ropa se secaba lentamente.

-¡Niña del infierno!

Casi se me sale el corazón por la boca cuando lo vi parado justo a mi lado, mirándome completamente furioso, mojado y apretando una toalla con su mano derecha. Imaginé que deseaba que yo fuera esa toalla.

No sería capaz de golpearme… ¿O si?

Lo miré sin expresión, cerré nuevamente los ojos y esperé a que descargara su furia sobre mí. No sería inteligente de mi parte aportar más al asunto por lo que mantuve mi boca bien cerrada.

Pasaron cinco minutos y él no había pronunciado una palabra más, pero sentía su presencia a mi lado.

¿Se habría calmado?

Quise espiarlo pero me decidí por seguir con mi plan, que parecía estaba resultando.

No supe en qué momento exactamente me olvidé de su presencia y de su reacción y me relajé tanto que me quedé dormida.

Me desperté por el movimiento que Kakashi hacía al caminar, mientras me sostenía en sus brazos.

Estaba aún demasiado soñolienta como para reclamarle que yo podía utilizar mis propios pies, por lo que me dejé llevar y me acurruqué aún más en su pecho húmedo, embriagándome con su aroma.

- Buen chico- Le susurré, burlona, con una sonrisa adormilada en los labios.

Me gruñó como respuesta.

_Mi querido perro guardián. _

…

* * *

><p><strong>NA**

Hooola ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien ¿Les gustó? Es cortito y no dice demasiado pero estaba aburrida en este hermoso día de lluvia y de repente me vino esto a la cabeza, así que me dije ¿Por qué no subirlo? Pensé en meterlo en El guardaespaldas pero iba a quedar más que descolgado por lo que lo puse aparte.

En cuanto al fic, esta semana lo estaré actualizando, estoy teniendo ligeros problemas técnicos y de coherencia pero todo marcha viento en popa…creo.

¿Un review? Háganme feliz ¿Si?

Un abrazo enorme a todas, espero estén de mil maravillas, ¡Buena semana!

**.Shyka-chan.**


End file.
